Worm
|rōmaji = Mimizu |name = Worm |kana = ミミズ |kanji = 蚯蚓 |manga debut = Chapter 75 |anime debut = Episode 53 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |japanese voice = Hitoshi Bifu (1999) Takeharu Onishi (2011) |english voice = Paul Hudson (1999) |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |hair = Bald |eyes = Black (1999) Yellow (2011) |status = Deceased |birthday = |blood type = |previous occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |relatives = |type = Transmutation |abilities = Burrowing |image gallery = yes}} Worm (蚯蚓) (ミミズ, Mimizu) was a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Appearance Worm is red-skinned and has changed his body in such a way to resemble a worm, in correspondence with his code name. Long and thin with a pronounced potbelly, Worm takes on a look that to say the least, seems almost alien. His sinuous body structure enables underground movements a normal human would be incapable of. In fact, instead of digging with his arms he simply uses his pointed head to push into the earth and moves his neck in a circular motion to move through the ground. Plot Yorknew City arc Worm first appears in front of the remaining Nostrade family bodyguards after tunneling in the ground, from the Gordeau Desert. Worm introduces himself as one of the Shadow Beasts, and then asks the bodyguards which organization do they belong too. Dalzollene then tells Worm they belong to the Nostrade Family that's part of the Ritz Clan. Worm understands and see they seem to be capable Nen users, but tells them to stay put. At that moment 3 other Shadow Beasts appear Leech, Porcupine, and Rabid Dog and speculate that the man they're after is no amateur and is and let them handle the rest. As the Shadow Beasts approach Uvogin, Worm tunnels back underground. When Leech, Porcupine, and Rabid Dog confront Uvogin, Worm appears in back of him punches him in the face, only to have his hand completely broken and bent out of shape. Uvogin then punches Worm back in his face and smashing it in and popping out his right eye. This the other Shadow Beasts as Worm then retaliates by grabbing the same arm Uvogin used to punch him in the face and drag it into the ground with him, pinning Uvogin. Worm then gives Uvogin an ultimatum either get killed by him by being dragged underground, or being killed by the other 3 Shadow Beasts from above. Uvogin not amused by Worm's tactics uses his signature move Big Bang Impact to decimate the entire ground beneath him, revealing his Spider Tattoo, and also seemingly killing Worm in the process. Ironically though, Worm later appears in front the Nostrade Bodyguards again warning them not to confront the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Worm is very influential within the mafia community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was no match for Uvogin. His Nen abilities have a central role in his fighting style, which seems to consist in sneak attacks, dragging his enemy underground to kill him in his territory, or pinning him down for other Shadow Beasts to finish. Enhanced Strength: Worm has a high level of physical strength. Uvogin, who was nearly unscathed after taking an anti-tank missile head-on, claimed he had felt Worm's punch, although it dealt no visible damage. Despite having five broken fingers, he managed to muster enough strength in that hand to restrain the Phantom Troupe's physically strongest member by grabbing his arm and diving underground. Immense Endurance: Worm seems to hardly feel any pain at all. He showed only surprise when his hand broke upon hitting Uvogin's skin. An instant later, he took a punch from him that completely crushed half of his face, and still he did not even falter for a moment before reacting. He used his maimed hand to keep Uvogin pinned down, despite all his fingers being broken. Although gravely maimed by the Phantom Troupe member's Big Bang Impact, he managed to drag himself to Kurapika and warn him not to fight the Spider. Nen Worm is considered one of the ten most powerful Nen users in the mafia community. He is a Transmuter whose great strength seems to vouch for a good control over Enhancement, too. A punch to the face from him caused Uvogin to spit out some blood and claim the attack was effective. He is fairly perceptive, sensing that Neon's bodyguards could utilize Nen. Worm's signature ability enables him to travel underground without effort, much like his namesake. It allows for great stealth, as Kurapika only noticed him when he was very close and after Melody's warning, even though Worm had no hostile intentions towards them; he also managed to carry out a sneak attack on the Phantom Troupe member. Other uses of his Hatsu include retreating underground to avoid damage and diving after grabbing the opponent to kill him in an environment where Worm is at an advantage, or simply to immobilize them while others deal the finishing blow. It is said to work well in combination with the abilities of other Shadow Beasts. Trivia *A 2001 character book revealed Worm to be a Transmuter. *In Nippon Animation's adaptation, he is voiced by the same voice actor as Satotz. *Worm's Japanese name, "蚯蚓", means "Were-worm" in English. References zh:蚯蚓 Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Transmuters Category:Mafia community